


Nicotine

by EliDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: Lydia goes through cigarettes holding something heavy inside her. Is the Ghost With The Most sharp enough to realize?I suck at summaries. Give this one shot a try!





	

"I can't help but feel bad every time we smoke together." The poltergeist said as he drew smoke from his mouth.   

Lydia, who had been focusing on the moon and stars through her window, moved her attention from them to the man right outside her window.   

"What do you mean?" A faint smile appeared on her lips, as she narrowed her eyes slightly, waiting for his response.   

"Well, you didn't smoked anymore. Now you do it almost every time I do. I feel like it's my fault." he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He had a soft frown present between his eyebrows, the moonlight illuminated only parts of his profile, but his yellow-green eyes shined supernaturally.  

She couldn’t help but giggle, even if she covered her mouth with her hands it was pretty obvious she was laughing.   

"What's so funny? I'm being serious!" He barked, jerking his head towards her in a quick motion, pretending to make her feel intimidated.   

"I know, Beej! I know, is just.... you never actually smoked in front of me until you discovered I did. Yes, I quit a couple years ago before turning 21 but, if I'm smoking again... is because I'm weak. I used to do it to cope with everything bad that I used to go through. And I feel the need of smoking every time I feel as bad as I do right now-" she stopped. Ever since the night her boyfriend Jack broke up with her, she hadn't talked about her feelings. But she really didn’t needed to, she was certain Beetlejuice knew how she was feeling without actually telling him. "So... its not your fault, BJ. I just need to get it together and I'll stop smoking eventually." She added with a low, soothing voice.  

Her best friend just stared at her, while giving a puff to his cigarette.  

"But I'm older than you, that makes me the bad influence." he said, trying to mock a mature, snobby voice.  

"Right, in the eyes of who?" she asked as she started to laugh. "My parents?"   

The both looked at each other for a moment and cackled loudly at the mere thought of that.  

"Could you imagine how things would be If you told Delia about me?" the ghost asked between laughs. "What would you even tell her?"  

"I think it would be something like: 'Delia, this is Beej, my best friend in the whole wide world and the Neitherworld too. He's dead, by the way, a ghost. You brought him to my room with the mirror that you bought when we moved here. It also happens to be a portal to the Neitherworld. In case you’re asking, the Neitherworld is where you go when you die. The first time I went there was because there was a chance I could see my mom, but she left for heaven before BJ could take me there." She stopped for a moment to catch some air, but couldn’t really continue, for she had started to laugh even harder.  

"Oh, and ma'am, did I mentioned the fact that if someone from the office's knows she is a living person, they would try to make her  _really_  belong?" the poltergeist added with a creepy grin across his face.  

"I think  _that_ might be a little bit too much, Beej. Even I worry about that all the time." Lydia admitted, throwing away the cigarette she had just finished.   

"You shouldn't, babes. You're with The Ghost With The Most, and I'll always be with you." A faint smile appeared on his face.  

But there was something more. A chill went down Lydia's spine. The poltergeist had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was hypnotizing and electrifying at the same time, the sudden silence between them wasn’t helping at all.  

"Give me another one, Beej." She tried to ask, but her voice sounded weak and broken.  

"No." He immediately replied, returning his gaze to the sky.  

"What? What do you mean 'no'?" she asked frowning at him.  

"I mean no. You smoked one already, that’s all you get for today." He simply answered, without bothering to look back at her.  

"Who are you? My father?" The girl asked, trying to act angry.  

"No, I'm your best friend, and I don't want to start looking a place for you to live in the Neitherworld so soon." Beetlejuice explained as he pulled out another cigarette. "But you can watch me smoke this one, so you see how good of a friend I am." He mocked her, giving her his signature grin.  

Once again, silence grew between them. Beetlejuice never stopped looking at the stars, so he couldn’t realize that his best friend stared dearly at him the whole time.  

"I'm really gonna miss the flavor, you know?" She confessed as he threw his cigarette to the floor.   

"Oh, yeah? What'cha gonna do about it?" He mockingly asked, expecting her to try to convince him to give her another cigarette.  

Instead, Lydia jumped out the window, stood in front of him and took him by his suit collar. Beetlejuice's eyes opened wider and felt his body freeze as the raven-haired girl pulled him closer to her.  

"Lydia..." He whispered her whole name just before their lips finally met.  

The kiss was something the poltergeist longed for, and thought would only get in his wildest dreams. But, the one they were sharing at that very moment, compared to the best ones in his dreams, was a million times better. By the simple fact of being real. Was it?.... ' _Yeah, it_ _definitely is.' H_ e thought as he closed his eyes slowly. Letting her scent hypnotize him and focusing on imprinting in his brain every single detail of the kiss.   

It was shy and long lasting. She kissed him a couple of times innocently, he could feel her heartbeat going insane, if his heart could beat, it would be as fast as hers. Her hands had released his clothes and were caressing his face delicately, he felt their warmth transferring to him. Before she separated from the kiss, she licked his lower lip softly, tasting the nicotine and menthol left in it. His hands stroke her arms slowly, trying to keep her from feeling the cold of the night.  

The both opened their eyes, green meeting brown ones. Lydia gasped loudly when she realized what she had done, and moved away from him harshly.  

"I-I..... I'm so sorry, Beetlejuice" she apologized trying to remain calm, failing miserably.   

The girl stumbled as she tried to get into back into her room, she felt embarrassed. There was a pain in her stomach as if somebody was clenching her insides. Even when there was a cold breeze coming through the window she felt the blood inside her boiling.  

"Lydia, wait." He said her name once more, jumping inside right behind her. She was running towards her door, but Beetlejuice stopped right when she was trying to turn the knob. "What just happened-"  

"I'm sorry... It won't happen again, I promise. But if you don't want to come back I'll understand. I'll-"  

"Let me talk!" He cut her off, turning her around so she would face him. Her eyes were locked into the floor and she was breathing heavily. "That kiss.... was it only because you wanted to taste the cigarette?" A sudden wave of uneasiness hit him when he finished his question. He was nervous about her answer.  

"Of course not." She quickly responded, passing both hands through her hair as she turned her eyes to his. Thick, salty tears were accumulating on her eyes as she tried to breathe. "I would never do that, you know me...." she made a pause, scared of what was coming. "I love you, Beetlejuice. I need you to know that"  

The poltergeist's jaw dropped slightly when she finished her sentence. Instead of overthinking what to say, as he used to do lately, he pulled her into a hug. One of his hands locked her waist while the other caressed her back and pressed her into him. He let his head fall into her neck, inhaling her scent once more. It wasn’t long until she gave into the hug, throwing her arms around him softly.  

"I love you too...." he finally said, a couple of tears fell from her eyes.  

"What are we doing?" she whispered to his ear, feeling her heart beating rapidly but harmoniously at the same time.  

He moved to face her, pressing their foreheads together "I know, but I can't put it into words." He muttered, kissing the tears in her face before going for her lips. Now he was the one in control of the kiss, this time lasting longer than the last one. His tongue passed over her lips as if it was asking to enter, she opened her mouth and felt how their tongues danced slowly.  

Suddenly, he moved from her mouth and kissed her forehead, cheeks, lips once more and moved down to her neck, which he licked seductively as he stroke her bare skin above her nightgown. Lydia pressed her body closer to his, feeling how he stiffened as the moment kept going.  

"Ah, Beetlejuice..." She purred his name once more, getting carried away by their desire.  

And he was gone.  

It was the third time she'd said his name, it took her a moment to realize what had happened. She covered her face with both hands, trying to regain her composure. A soft giggle left her chest while she walked to the mirror, where the ghost was pressing his head against the glass.  

"I'm sorry, I forgot" she said, smiling nervously. "Beej-"  

"It's alright, babes," he cut her off once more, raising his hand before her. "I think.... It would be better if I stay on this side tonight." He chuckled as nervous as she was, closing his eyes without moving away from the mirror.  

"What do you mean?" Her breathing was coming back to normal, she pressed her head against the looking glass too. "Don't you want to spend the night with me?"  

He shivered of excitement, but moved his head from side to side, "I'd love to.... but if I come out, I won't be able to contain myself."  

"Oh..." She blushed heavily when she understood what he meant. "Then... what now?" Lydia couldn't stop asking questions, there was so much going on in her heart and mind.  

"Then.... you go to bed, and we'll talk tomorrow." He suggested, regretting his decision of not spending the night with her... just that night.  

The brunette nodded softly at his response, but quickly moved away from the mirror, frowning all of a sudden. "No!" she barked loudly.  

"Wh-why? What's wrong?" Now, he was more confused.  

"I won't go to sleep. If I go you won't be here tomorrow. The.... the last time you sent me to bed you left for months." She said rapidly, stumbling with her words.  

His eyes widened and he finally let a laugh leave his chest. "Babes.... that was so long ago. I wouldn't do that to you  _now_... Not now, I promise you." He smiled almost beautifully at her, a smile she had never seen in his face.   

"I don't... I don't want to sleep."   

"Then don't... just leave me here, for tonight." He begged knowing his, almost non-existing, will power.  

She sat across the mirror, and they talked, but they didn't talked about their feelings or the kisses they shared. They talked about the things they always did, they joked, laughed and just shared the silences that grew between them from time to time. They did that the whole night, until the sun was up, that was when she finally fell asleep, curled into a ball.   

And when she woke up, he was still there, sleeping against the glass, like he promised.  

"Beej?" She whispered his nickname, and he opened his eyes slowly while nodding to her, knowing what she wanted to ask. "Beetlejuice.... Beetlejuice...." her heart beat faster as she said his name.  

"Beetlejuice".  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading me! I really hope you liked this. 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated !


End file.
